And I Hoped There'd Be a Hero
by runbabylive
Summary: She walked through emerald green grass that lay beneath her so smoothly. She felt its suave strings rub against the souls of her feet as if they were her natural massages. It’s the greatest thing about being alone in a grass field.


Yeaaahhh, I think Oujiro and Misaki are verrryy OC. :l I do not own Angelic Layer or any of her characters!

Hope you like it. :D

_I'd Hoped There'd be a Hero_

She walked through emerald green grass that lay beneath her so smoothly. She felt its suave strings rub against the souls of her feet as if they were her natural massages. It's the greatest thing about being alone in a grass field.

Misaki was _ok__**a**__y_.

Yet she had this troubling feeling that just wouldn't go away. Say you just sat on an _ant _home. Ants are everywhere on you and crawling all over making you feel terribly uncomfortable. You quickly pat yourself down and sweep all of them off you. Yet that feeling would still be there. The feeling of the itch and the crawling of their legs all over you is driving you crazy. That's the feeling. It was itching it's way up and down her body, almost driving her _insane_.

She felt like running away from where she was; or at least away from the feeling. She was just waiting the precise moment for the task. But she knew she couldn't leave her friends and family behind. Yet she had urging feelings to yell, scream, stomp, or anything tantrum like. But she wouldn't allow these problems to win anymore. People thought of her as strong-willed, she had a spirit, loving, _adorable_. Though she was adorable, she had an untamable passion that helped others throughout their lives.

She couldn't just run from her _haunting _problems. It seemed too wrong for her being.

Though her passion helped everyone, her mother was dying, yet her spirit would _never_ wither. Her smile was still strong and shining through each and every dark thought Misaki would have. She was an angel when it came to helping others out, especially Misaki herself. Every depressing thought she'd had, Shuuko would come to the rescue. But times like those were running slim, for her mother was stuck in the hospital, ill and weary from the medicines and test she had to take.

Now that she was alone, her emotions had taken over.

The tears would spring, every time she'd look at her picture. It was that picture of just her and Shuuko, smiling with each other; as if it were the most perfect day. The sun's ray shined perfectly through the clouds, creating a barrage of colors that mixed with each other in harmony

Though Tamayo, Kotaro, and Oujiro would come to her asking why Misaki wasn't acting herself several, nothing would break through her barrier of false happiness.

But there was only one thing that probably helped her through the whole thing. Not that her friends' 'cheering up' never worked. It's that this help went _deeper_ than the others. He was not only her first, secret love, but also her the far most person she admired.

_Mihara Oujiro_.

Ah. Yes: the quick glances at him; the sudden and quick blushes because of his arrival; the instantaneous sweating of her hands once he touched her or even spoke. She _loved_ him. What else could she say? He brought a gentle atmosphere to where ever he went; it just made people feel safe and wanted. His sea struck eyes that were hinted with a dash of passion that always seemed to mesmerize her in one glance. Then we had his angelic touch that would send a wave of excitement down her spine.

He always makes her day. That's what love does, right?

But those attributes of her disappeared from her body after she figured out she'd be both mother and father-less after a year. She would be all alone _again_.

"I keep letting out the sighs after the illusion smiles as if it were a first language. I need to stop," She slammed her fist to the grass, leaving a imprint of her hand within it. She gasped at her action and shook her head in disbelief.

"I want to just disappear!" She exasperated and bent her heads into her knees and began to weep a soft cry.

"But if you were to, what would we do?" A voice began sadly, "What would your friends and family do? Your mother needs you the most and you want to disappear? Seems unfair in my point of view," The voice was identified. It was the man she called, 'Oujiro-san'

"I really do hate being a bother," was the only thing she could say before closing her eyes and rejecting to see the look on his face.

_I've been alone all along._

He took his final steps to her and sat next to her in the grass, "And yet you really aren't. You are the night and day to Shuu; her pride and joy," he turned to her face to see her crystal-like tears fall to her knees.

"She—she—I don't know what to do," She said letting out more harsh tears. They were overwhelming her, making her body tremble with sadness. Night was coming and he was out making girls cry, oh what a bother.

"Then you ask your heart, what you really _need_ to do," He stated wisely bringing her into his arms. She gasped and refused.

" I will not mess up your shirt!" She wiped her teary eyes and pulled back with a blush. She soon realized she had a blush and tried to hide it also; he couldn't help but to let out a laugh at the girl.

"You refuse to let me sooth you just because of my shirt? Come here," He laughed before he playfully took her hand and brought her back. Her blush held strong and began switching to different tones of red and now purples.

Red, darker red, purple, red…more red. Misaki!

"Besides, I wouldn't let you disappear," He chuckled.

"Hai. I guess you wouldn't. Maybe that's why I—I," She paused and realized what she had just said. His embrace loosened and he looked down to her widened eyes. His eyes had a questioning gaze and she knew she would have to tell him _now_.

"You—what?" She held on to his sleeves and put her head to his chest. Her face was getting so hot.

"—That's why _I__**love**__you_," She said in one breath, "I love you," She gulped and kept her head down. She knew he couldn't possibly think of _her_ as anything more than a _little _sister. Her eyes grew warm and her body began to tremble once more because of the silence her had gave her.

"I'm sorry," She released herself from him and turned the other way.

"Misaki _wait_," He said a second to late before she ran away from him and she didn't look back

------&

She didn't regret…yeah she did. She thought of this slowly. She thought of the possible sayings or actions of rejection that he could have said or did. She probably won't ever have a decent conversation with him again. She looked at herself in the mirror and wondered,

"It's been a week since I've last seen him. I—knew this was going to happen. I ruined our great friendship with just my emotions," She looked out the window and thought of something drastic. She thought and said,

"Maybe I should disappear," she sighed, "To just get out of your life," she smiled with a sense of dark within it. "I just want you to be happy," Tears began falling out of her and she began to tremble once again. "Just be happy," she said getting up for a bag of clothes.

She got ready and looked around the house before leaving. _I'm running away from my problems once again._

--------------&

He looked at his phone and wondered if he should speed-dial her number, just to make sure she's _alive_. He knew she wasn't doing well after his reaction. Everyone was in the dumps, and he guess that's why his reaction timing and sense was so awful.

"You had to just sit there, and get awestruck. By any means she thinks you hate her now," _But it's the exact opposite_. His heart ached when he imaged her running away from him again. "I have to go see her," He shoved his cell-phone in his pocket and grabbed his keys to the car.

He drove until he saw a familiar face in the crowd-

"Misaki," He took his car to the parking lot and bolted to get her, "Misaki!" she turned and noticed but did not stop for him. Instead she shook her head and ran even faster. The crowd grew intense as she got further and further.

He was hurt. She was running away from him as if she were afraid of him. Why? He felt tired, but she was getting close. His knees wanted to buckle over and fall. She turned to the alley in hopes of losing him, but he was still on to her.

She fell to the floor but did not get up. Why? Her tears fell to the solid cement as she gasped for air after the hit. She had cut her knee and it was pouring with blood. He caught up to her finally and stopped for a breath. He stood and looked down to the girl below him.

She had a bag.

"You were running away?" he said puzzled catching his breath. She looked away and nodded. "Why?" He said frustrated. He strung his hand threw his hair with frustration. She tore apart part of her pants and wrapped herself.

She _didn't_ answer. She kept looking away. His eyes were now grieving. He was angry because the girl would not look at him. Well, not angry but very hurt as his eyes showed.

_Please look at me._

"Why!?" He asked once more but raised his voice up a half step. She winced and finally looked at him, finally letting out her voice.

"Do you really dislike me so to not even look at me in the eye?" She stated before he realized it. He wasn't looking at her in the eye. He, in fact, was contradicting himself the whole time about the 'not-looking-at-me-' situation. She got up and patted herself down to get the dirt up. She then smiled.

She smiled.

There! He caught it! The deceiving hint of it. Her eyes were filled with grief and despair. She couldn't stand it anymore. She allowed to tears to reveal and shook her head viciously. 'Why now?' She thought to herself ailing.

"I—I don't dislike you," he continued, "It's just that when you said you loved me, I didn't know what to think. I mean I hadn't thought about if I loved you or not. You were like a--" he _lied._ How cowardly, he thought.

"Little sister?" She finished. He painfully nodded.

"Ah, it's okay. I figured,"

"Why are you running away?" He took his last steps to her

"What does it mean to you," She said a little too coldly. "I've always been alone. What does it matter now? Nothing. There's no use for me being here anymore, so I will just stop being the bother I am and--"

"And leave you mother here to die without her precious daughter. Sounds cold to me," his eyes turned ice cold.

"See? This is how your eyes shall always be because of my admittance. All I did was ruin the precious friendship we had. I should have kept my heart a secret because now it's rejected and even more broken," She fell to her knees and didn't look back up.

"Good-bye Oujiro," She said picking herself up and her baggage also. "I really do hope you're happy!" She said just before turning around. He caught her hand like the cliché movie scene and turned her around to him.

"I'm sorry for making you feel this way. Feeling like you really are alone," she shook her head.

"I don't feel. I _am_," He shook his head and brought her to his embrace.

"Don't leave; you have people that need you and you don't even know. You've never been alone. You look in the mirror and see yourself. Yet you look deeper, you see your friends waving outside; waiting for you, Misaki. I beg you, _please_," His grip tightened but stiff was comfortable enough for her. She was in his arms. She's always wanted to be in his arms without any distractions or anything else. she looked to his eyes and found that he really was sorry

"Hai. I guess I should stay," She said looking down. "I'll go back home," She looked up and smiled, yet her eyes still showed grief.

But he let her _go_.

-------------&

_And days later._

He didn't tell anyone of he 'runaway' but he still knew that it would haunt him. Her eyes were cold towards him because of rejection. He rejected her. Why? Because he was afraid of future events. He was frightened by the fact of the possible arguments they would have and if he would hurt her or not. He wished for her happiness yet she is anything but happy. Which pained him also.

He was in his dorm room. Remember, all three are going to college pretty soon. Dorms were mandatory it you didn't live in the area near the school. He laid on his bed, thinking. _Thinking of her_.

Knock. Knock.

"Hai, Coming," he walked to the door and wondered who it was. Fan girls? Maybe.

"Misaki?" He questioned in a surprised manner. She smiled…happily. Her eyes! They weren't cold and alone anymore! She wasn't as emotional as before! She was almost normal! He felt like rejoicing at the moment, but he'd save that 'til later.

"Hello!" she said tilting her in a childish manner. He offered in, "Hai, but I won't be that long. You dropped this book when you came to see me the first time. I figured you needed it," she said looking in her bag for it. She gasped and looked in it desperately.

"Oh poop. I think I left it in my car; I'll be right back," She set her backpack down and raced down the stairs. She still wasn't all together the same.

She's not looking in his eyes.

He looked down. 'Maybe I will have to tell her, ne?'

She came back with the book. Pretty quick, quickster! She giggled at the thought. He smiled looking up to her.

"Here you go!"

"Hey, can I talk to you for a moment?" She nodded and left her book-bag in the hallway.

His dorm was perfect. Everything in order. Neaty; tighty; nifty; everything was clean. She couldn't help but to gasp. "Yeah, I like things clean," He laughed. He sat and patted a space for her to sit; right next to him. How cute.

"First off, you seem brilliantly happy today, and it made me happy," he continued, "Second, thanks for the book, I was look all over for it," and lastly he finally said:

"Do you need a beverage?" He bit his lip. He's never been this nervous in his life.

"Water would be fantastic!" She said enthusiastically. He smiled and walked to the kitchen and got the glass cup and thought about _how_ he would say it. "I'm going to be blunt," he said pouring the water in the cup. He walked back to the seat she was in and gulped.

"Thanks. Hey, I'm sorry for acting so cold and childish earlier. It was just mean. My feelings were overwhelming and I guess-". He interrupted her by pressing his lips against hers. She widened her eyes in shock and utter confusion.

'He's kissing me?' she thought to herself amazed. She closed her eyes and put her hand on his cheek while he wrapped his arms around her. She was mesmerized; she wanted it to last forever. He released her and barely moved from her face.

"Wow," she said putting her head on his chest.

I thought I said I was going to be blunt and say it, he said mentally. He hoped she wasn't too shocked.

"Oujiro-san," She said looking up to him. He looked down to her and bit his lip. She was crying.

"Aye, I'm sorry," He felt her hands bring him down to her face. Her eyes! They were filled with joy! He felt like dancing to the whole world right then and now, but he'd hold this one back for later also. She pressed her lips against his as he tightened his grip on her with _love_.

She moaned with delight as he nuzzled his face into her neck. She never thought this day would come. Joyful tears came springing out of her eyes as he sat her on his lap. Who would have thought?

"I love you," He said holding her in his arms. He then put his head on her shoulder. She smiled once again. Hand in hand, she placed a kiss on his forehead, and began her new life. Though her hardships were still here, she _isn't_ alone.

_All this time, you were here, Oujiro._

----&

x+x Hoped you liked it! Please review.


End file.
